Espectros
by Storie d'amore
Summary: Seis espectros, Seis portadores. El ritual de la sangre se debe hacer entregando cada uno su propio tributo. Pero nada es perfecto ¿Verdad? Ahora un nuevo tributo se les ha pedido entregar y ella no pensó que su ultimo tributo seria también parte de su vida. [Historia de OC's]SE BUSCAN OC'S


_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?_

_Storie D'amore los saluda cordialmente a todos los que se estén tomando el tiempo de leer este prologo. _

_Bueno ¿Cómo están? Estuve perdida un buen tiempo después de la actualización de Crimson Moon prometiendo traer mi monstruillos, mis despiadadas bestias XD Bueno aquí traigo una de mis amadas bestias, una que se me ocurria como hace un mes (Tengo testigos, en realidad solo un testigo) y tengo proyectos que se me ocurrieron como en diciembre del año pasado, pero esta idea me pareció especialmente especial (Pffff estoy corta de vocabulario) _

_¿De qué tratara? _

_No quiero dar adelantos, solo espero que disfruten del fic.. ¡Y se animen a participar! Como saben soy de las que trabaja con OC's. (Detalle al final del prólogo)_

_Bueno solo eso, daré algunas aclaraciones el Disclaimer y empezamos._

_¡Oh!_

_Y aprovechar este pequeño y muy significativo espacio para agradecer a __**ZettaInverse**__por su apoyo, por dejar su OC para ser participe y por un millón de cosas más. ¡Sabes que te aprecio mucho amiga!_

_Sin más ¡Empecemos!_

Aclaraciones:

-Historia de OC's

-Los nombres se darán en una versión Latina-Japonesa

-Las edades varían entre 16 y 18 años

-La historia es completamente salida de mi imaginación

-Los 6 nombres de los iniciales son sacados del Anime-Cartoon **Bakugan** por lo cual los creadores tienen los créditos

- Los Oc's que pertenecen a la autora son: Akari Tenshi– Sayuri Afuro – Akise Tenshi –Shun Tenshi – Efrain Salvatore

_No cabe mencionar que los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen. Tampoco Sakuya Izayoi y los futuros OCs que ponen en mis manos._

* * *

**Prologo**

* * *

**12:00 mn (Media Noche)**

"_La horas avanzando se han pasado la vida y la nuestra en cambio jamás ha acabado _

_¿Cuándo acabaran?_

_El mundo, monótono ya es para nosotros, sin embargo…_

_¡Elección no tenemos!_

_Las miradas opacas que nos otorga nuestro destino, no son aceptables… no para un mortal"_

Someter su vida al punto ciego de la oscuridad no llegaba a convencerla, lo que le producía era una melosa sensación de insatisfacción muy similar a una capa de sudor. Asqueroso, pegajoso, meloso y tan horriblemente molesto que llegaba a alterar su sistema nervioso negativamente. Ante aquello sus sencillas palabras para responder a la llamada de su _hermana _hubieran sido: _"Deja de molestar perra" Fácil sencillo y corto… P_ero el idiota de Draco estaba en medio de este maldecido encuentro, por el cual tendría que pagar claro estaba. ¿De cuándo aquí Darkus y Haos podían estar juntos? ¡Jamás! Pero como siempre a Draco le gustaba ser el típico chico malo que no obedece las reglas… Oh no, Draco no era solo un chico malo que gustaba del sufrimiento de la gente, que se negaba a obedecer las sagradas reglas que Maestro había impuesto…

Draco era el estúpido que gustaba del sufrimiento que el mismo causaba con su agraciado arte de descuartizar a los humanos, con poner a Darkus y Haos, Aquos y Phyrus, Ventus y SubTerra juntos. Draco era el hombre que desobedecía el mandato de la vida eterna, que desobedecía el mandato del respirar y el vivir diariamente….

_Oh Draco, te odio. Te odio con todo mi corazón _Pensó internamente. La luz y la oscuridad no pueden mezclarse… ¿Cierto?

Sobre alzo su mirada enfocándose en el recinto frente a su hogar, o por lo menos el hogar y familia en el que acogían a el cuerpo que poseía… a _su cuerpo. _Por qué ahora el, era esto, él estaba siendo acogido por el cuerpo de la _**"Señorita Tenshi"**_¡Oh menudas reglas! Maestro había dicho que si ellos poseían un sexo prácticamente masculino –Si, en vida la mayoría fueron hombres- ellos deberían ocupar el cuerpo humano de una hembra, si su corazón se le permitía podía compadecerse mínimamente por su única hermana la cual debía convencer a un humano macho para que dejase ocupar su cuerpo. Oh claro que no… estaba hablando de su hermana, era obvio que con el mal genio de esta, el cuerpo del humano debió haber cedido inmediatamente.

_El cuerpo y mente humano era fácil de alterar y convencer_

La idea de no obedecer a Draco era lo suficientemente tentadora para rechazarla, la curiosidad le picaba demasiado; observar como Draco se dejaría llevar por la ira, estar hasta el borde de la frustración con tan solo poder observar como _la menos consentida _del grupo no le obedecía ni si quiera para visitar a su hermana. Pero así como la idea le surgió en su mente, se esfumo casi al mismo tiempo dejando un muy enorme espacio que le pareció incomodo, casi tanto como la anterior y melosa sensación que tenía… oh una mezcla de una doble sensación asquerosa lo volvía aún más horrible de lo que fue en un principio. ¿Por qué debería obedecer a Draco? Maestro lo había puesto a cargo, así de simple. Maestro era sabio, y si el había dicho de Draco era el indicado para el puesto era porque lo era. Maestro era un hombre intelectual, estúpido e idiota a veces… ¡También injusto! Pero después de todo era el maestro, el que había sobrevivido sin un cuerpo durante 6 meses y los otros seis tratando de ingresar a un cuerpo humano, maestro era el mejor.

Ok, entonces si lo ponía de aquella manera entonces lo único que podía hacer por el momento era asistir al muy dichoso encuentro. Oh rayos esto era un claro desastre, aparte de que las malditas tripas le gruñían de hambre. Mierda, la estúpida de Lucelly no había comido nada y como resultado de este caprichito que tenía la niña _el _ tenía que pagar las duras consecuencias… Esperaba que un sorbo de su propio elixir extinguiese esa necesidad humana que le parecía tan molesta e inútil, el cuerpo humano era tan molesto. Con tantas necesidades era un cuerpo sin sentido, delicado y con mucho tacto por todas partes… ¡Detestables humanos! Su ciclo de vida en este lugar ni si quiera había cumplido la mitad de su condena.

Era hora de partir, llegaría en un par de minutos.

El frio recorrió cada centímetro de su blanca piel, calando hasta lo más profundo de sus huesos. Entonces fue cuando pudo darse cuenta que no había cumplido la rutina de siempre, la aburrida rutina de parecer humana y CAMINAR. No, justo ahora se podría haber confundido con un O.V.N.I ya que flotaba sobre el aire como si danzara sobre los vientos, había perdido el control de ese deseo y así fue como había llegado a volar por las calles. Además que suponía que eran las 12 de la media noche, ni la mitad del censo se encontraría despierta a semejantes horas de la noche… aunque claro había excepciones y esas excepciones podrían confundirla con cualquier tipo de alucinación o juego de su mente. Haos suspiro cansinamente. Ya estaba llegando al lugar de encuentro.

…

El incómodo silencio era claramente mezcla de un hecho tenebroso que se oculta entre las oscuras sombras del misterio. La oscuridad alberga en su manto de desilusión a la Florida Italia, centrándose básicamente en la resplandeciente ciudad de Venecia…

El sonido de las gotas de lluvia estrellándose contra el suelo cesó inmediatamente ante las grandes chapoteadas que daba con los calzados hechos de charol puro. Era la prueba infalible de que esta pequeña no maduro, se comportaba como una niña… En realidad era familiar. Los seis hermanos se comportaban como unos niños.

– ¿Atrasado?... O mejor dicho Atrasada– Darkus cruzo los brazos _molesta_ mientras repiqueteaba sus pies en la humedad el suelo. Minúsculas gotas de agua sucia se desparramaban provocando algo de insatisfacción en _ella, _trataba de aminorar con esto algo de su mal humor, aunque era patético desde su punto de vista. Jugueteando con su cambiante estado de humor, era típico de su _hermana_. Luego se quejaba de las consecuencias de aquello; era mil veces preferible vengarse por estos momentos en especial. Retorció el gesto molesta al ver como una despreciable cucaracha huía hacia su escondite, aplasto a aquel animalejo como si nada con la planta de sus caras zapatillas. Su rostro adquirio una mueca molesta… estaba cansada, asqueada y hambrienta –Haos, Ventus, Phyrus… Apostaría mil de mis años a que SubTerra es mucho más puntual que Haos…

Siguió pisoteando el piso como un infante. Sus caras zapatillas de charol se vieron manchadas por el agua sucia; un "eagh" de molestia al ver la suciedad se le escapo. Se observó desde su mismo punto de vista, agradecía que las finas telas que conformaban su vestido no se mancharon, no tenía rastro de suciedad, las telas blancas y negras estaban pulcras y libres de manchas. Sus castaños cabellos oscuros se sostenían en un par de coletas altas que caen en forma de un solo bucle ancho y grande, su palidezca piel se nota en medio de la oscuridad; acoge en su rostro un par de orbes rojizos cual misma y pura sangre más un par de rectas cejas. Era una chica hermosa a simple vista, sin embargo las apariencias engañan… Por instinto puro sostuvo una de sus manos sobre su cabeza protegiendo sus delicados ojos de la extremada luz que comenzaba a producir la luna, hace apenas un par de segundos la luna brillaba con normalidad, pero ahora pareciera que toda la luz que acogen las estrellas se hubieran concentrado básicamente en la luna.

– ¡Venga Haos! ¡No compitas contra mí, sabes que perderás!– Su boca formo una línea recta, clara y obviamente seria. Alzo sus orbes rojos como la sangre hacia aquella misma cegante luz. – ¡Obedece Haos!– La luz aumento en cantidad mostrando la figura femenina en medio de la oscuridad. Pero antes de alguien pudiese distinguir su silueta, piso con firme dureza el piso haciendo que la luz se desvanezca con la oscuridad. Apretaba los puños en señal de molestia, odiaba que no la obedeciesen. Le agotaba saber que ninguno de sus hermanos se tomaba en serio su trabajo.

–_Tranquila _Darkus– aquella voz provenía de una área superior, del techo destruido de una de las construcciones que las rodeaban. –Sabes que gritar de esa manera te hace daño– una risilla burlona se escapó de la misma "angelical" voz. ¿Angelical? Darkus la veía completamente absurda, molesta y estúpida… la estúpida voz de su _hermana. _La pudo observar en medio de la oscuridad, **su oscuridad**, alta y hermosa. Una joven de hermosos cabellos albinos, blancos como la luz, de piel sumamente pálida, se atrevería a decir que no tenía color… en su rostro acogía un par de orbes violetas llenos de maldad y orgullo. Observo detenidamente sus largos cabellos que legaban alcanzarle a sus pantorrillas, algo enredados y revoloteando, vio como un mechón a cada lado se ponía de un color negro ceniza…

_Estoy segura que se quejara un mes por esto…se dijo la castaña._

– ¿Y de cuando aquí mi dulce _hermana _se preocupa por mí?– El sarcasmo en la voz de Darkus era obvio, sarcasmo que Haos detestaba. – Oh mierda, me cegaste los ojos. – Se quejó la castaña mientras cerraba sus orbes sangre.

–Mira quien se queja Darkus, _la_ que cubrió media ciudad en oscuridad… Tú eres la causante de que este par de mechones sean oscuros, joder como odio el negro y lo sabes…– tomo entre sus dedos dos mechones a cada lado de su cabello que "mágicamente" se habían tornado de un color negro ceniza. Diferentes entre el mar de cabellos albinos

–La venganza se sirve en plato frio…–Observo a la luna que ahora brillaba con normalidad y no con ese excesivo brillo cegante. Escucho como Haos seguía quejándose por el maldito color negro ¡Era cabello! No tenía por qué comportarse de esa manera. Su _hermana _ era una quejica, de eso no tenía duda alguna. Siguió contemplando la luna sin dejarse ver completamente.

– ¡Darkus! ¡¿_MUJER_ ESTAS ESCUCHANDOME?!– La molesta expresión de Haos se camuflaba en la oscuridad de Darkus. Era normal que la de ojos sangre este _sumida_ en sus pensamientos, de hecho pareciera que jamás atiende a otras personas y se la pasa meditando o algo por el estilo, para ella eso era ser _una _ distraída, una _perra distraída_. Cuantas veces había comprendido mal las cosas y había llevado planes tan estúpidos por no haberla escuchado atentamente. Maldecía una y mil veces las veces en las que Darkus se ponía a pensar. Parecía pasar más tiempo en la Luna que en la Tierra

La castaña, Darkus siguió sin voltear a ver a su hermana lo cual causo un gran enfado en Haos.

Gruño.

–Bueno… no he cenado aun así que mejor me retiro– El estómago de la castaña gruño ante la palabra Cenar, ella tampoco había bebido su elixir y lo necesitaba inmediatamente. Ya era demasiado tiempos sin haber probado de nada, además de que _**"Señorita Izayoi"**_, el cuerpo humano que dominaba, no comía mucho o por lo menos no lo suficiente para complacer a su cuerpo. O tal vez era un efecto secundario de que un nuevo "_Huesped"__***1)**_abordase un cuerpo. Suspiro. Debería dejar de escuchar tantos libros que le contabna sus amigos…

–Draco ha enviado un mensaje para ti– Haos detuvo su caminar sin mostrar la cara. Ambas seguían con la espalda puesta una enfrentando a la otra, con el mismo orgullo que las identificaban como _hermanas._ Hasta los mismos cuerpos que ocupaban era claramente aristocráticos, elegantes y se podría decir perfectos

– ¿Y por qué no me llamo personalmente? Que… ¿Eres su _mensajera_? ¿Ya te arrodillaste frente a Draco? Sabía que eras una idiota– Haos sonrió burlonamente volteando, esta vez para poder observar la reacción de su hermana

–Sabes que soy _la única _que puede ingresar al santuario, así como tú eres _la única_ que puede entrar a las puertas del cielo con…

–Si ya se… mejor dime, ¿Qué quiere Draco ahora?– Interrumpió cortante.

–Sabes que mañana por la noche, todos y todas… incluidas.

– ¡Al grano!–Los rodeos para Haos eran una pérdida de tiempo y necesitaba saber la razón… además la necesidad de saciar su hambre la mataba

–Está fijado, tu objetivo esta fijado– Aquellas simples palabras estremecieron a Haos

¿Había llegado la hora? ¿Los sacrificios fueron elegidos? ¿Era hora de entregarlos? Cumplir ese trabajo no se trataba exactamente de un reto pero eso significaba que había estado equivocado, su condena estaba a punto de terminar y cuando por fin entregue al tributo que se le escogió… por fin podría ser libre de este maldito y despreciable mundo humano. Haos sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, aquel mismo escalofrió que recorría su cuerpo entero cada vez que algo estaba saliendo mal… Pero estaba hambrienta y aquella misma necesidad le hacía obligar a que olvidase su escalofrió. Hambrienta de poder, de su elixir y de entregar a su tributo

–Y dime…–

–Hiroto Kiyama– Por su parte, Darkus se había tomado la molestia de averiguar más sobre este muchacho al cual Sakuya Izayoi, su cuerpo; parecía conocer.

– ¿El tuyo? –Darkus, Phyrus, SubTerra, Ventus y Aquos… todos tendrían un Tributo, e incluso dos

– Afuro y Salvatore–

~_¡El no!~_

Haos sintió como su sistema nervioso parecía colapsar al escuchar esa melódica voz. Apretó los puños fuertemente, pero no porque él le había ordenado eso al cuerpo que estaba controlando, era Akari. _Su_ voz, la voz de Akari Tenshi… ¡La maldita de Akari! ¿Cómo había logrado escuchar su conversación? ¿Cómo había podido hablar? ¿Podría recordarlo cuando él no esté dentro de ella?

La castaña realzo la cabeza para hacerle entender a Haos que había notado un extraño comportamiento en ella. La morena maldecía a Darkus por ser tan atenta, no podía permitirse eso…

–Espera… ¿dos? – Le tenía preferencia… Draco siempre le tena preferencia a Darkus.

–Te darán a uno cuando Maestro lo decida…– La oscuridad se aclaró un poco en el callejón y Haos pudo notar que la presencia de su _hermana_ ya no la acompañaba. Darkus se había retirado. Apretó sus puños en señal de ira, todos siempre preferían a la castaña… ¡Era una maldita!

Se encontraba sola, sin embargo había algo que aún le palpitaba en la cabeza, le provocaba un picor en los ojos. ¡Maldita sea! Akariquería llorar… ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! Era acaso por… ¿Salvatore? Eso era, la estúpida de Akari lloraba porque sabía que el moriría y de la manera más fría, su amado moriría en manos del espectro de la Oscuridad.

Efrain Salvatore moriría

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_

**Japón**

_**Cafetería -Raimon**_

_**4:00pm. 1 Día antes del viaje a Lioccot**_

Arqueo una ceja mientras observaba cauteloso aquella figura femenina que se atravesaba por el lado derecho de su camino. No la observaba con malos ojos y menos con un deseo oculto, al contrario esto era el fruto de su estupidez y de su aceptación incorrecta; no era nada más ni nada menos que una apuesta que había perdido.

Susurro una maldición para sí mismo, por estúpido que había sido en esos instantes. ¿De cuándo aquí Hiroto Kiyama hacia una apuesta? Era simplemente increíble pensar que había accedido satisfactoriamente ante aquella apuesta, claro como la mayoría de los chicos presentes en cierto evento casual como se había dado el día anterior; maldijo también la hora en que a su estómago se le dieran esos antojitos para que le obligaran a salir de casa en busca de las muy dichosas moras. Y si, se había complacido con haberlas degustado… ¿Pero acaso su estómago no podía haber esperado una minúscula media hora para haberle ametrallado con ese deseo? Pues bien, estaba seguro que media hora más tarde y aquel encuentro casual habría dado por terminado sin estar presente… e incluso deseaba tener la suerte de Toramaru que ahora se encontraba en uno de los balcones de primera fila observando como los chicos se rebajaban a pedir una cita a una de sus "admiradoras". El menor del equipo, parecía divertirse con el espectáculo que brindaban los del equipo, pero sus carcajadas aumentaban en intensidad cuando observaba al capitán… ¿Y quién no se reiría con los intentos de Endo? Era claramente obvio que el castaño no había pedido una cita jamás, ni si quiera se había acercado a una chica con fines de verla como una compañera; claro que la veía como compañera de equipo pero al parecer su aun ingenuo cerebro no captaba la palabra relación sin interpretarla con el Futbol; no, Endo no había cambiado, dos –casi tres- años después del termino del FFI seguía siendo ese mismo chico despistado y sin otra cosa en la cabeza que no sea el Futbol. Trato de búscalo con la vista sin obtener un buen resultado pues hubiera deseado ver las estupideces que Endo creería románticas… a lo mejor y Toramaru se estaba riendo de alguna otra cosa aún más graciosa que Endo tratando de llevar a una chica a una cita pero las posibilidades para una segunda opción eran casi nulas. Observo nuevamente a Toramaru el cual se encontraba carcajeando por alguna acción, sus verdes ojos relucían de humor lo cual le causo a Hiroto una risilla. Toramaru era de los chicos que contagiaba su tenue risa con tan solo mirarla u oírla y este era uno de esos casos.

Busco nuevamente con la mirada a su querido capitán Endo, aun encontrándose con el montón de gente y de vez en cuando con alguna que otra jovencita que se animaba a lanzarle un "Hola" por pura cortesía y amabilidad, a las cuales correspondía con tal de terminar esta apuesta de una buena vez por todas. Encontrase entonces con su amigo pelicrema, Goenji Shuuya el cual parecía haber conseguido muy buenos resultados con una joven. La conversación que conllevaban era delatablemente animada ya que Goenji no hacía más que reír de vez en cuando haciendo salir a brote el sonrojo de la rubia. Y menuda rubia se había conseguido pues la hermosa señorita no sobrepasaba los 17 cortos años de edad… La observo con más delicadeza.

Lo primero que llamo su atención fue su pelo, sus cabellos rubios teñidos por el sol… reluciente y al parecer muy bien cuidado debido a su excesivo brillo y apariencia sedosa. Suponía que le llegaba hasta la media espalda ya que este yacía marrado en una coleta alta dejando escapar el flequillo recto y derecho... No era alta, pero tampoco baja, si no que llegaba a un estándar claramente correcto, una estatura media para una chica de 16 a 17 años de edad, y su cuerpo ya se había desarrollado completamente, más claro era una rubia hermosa. También su rostro reflejaba una apariencia detallada y cuidada por su dueña, empezando por el orgulloso mentón a juego con la pequeña nariz. Unos pómulos algo sonrosados por el calor del ambiente que llevaba con el pelicrema. Labios del color de los cerezos, algo carmines por alguno que otro pintalabios y algo que no podía comprobar era el color de ojos que poseía la dichosa joven que muchas miraban con envidia. Ella devolvía una clara sonrisa burlona a sus contrincantes; muchas veces ignorando a su deseado acompañante Shuuya Goenji. La razón por la cual no podía observar sus orbes era por la presencia de unas gafas oscuras que llevaba encima… La curiosidad le invadía ya que presentía que antes había estado ya con esa afamada y envidiada –también envidiable- rubia. A lo mejor y la conocía del instituto pero había algo que no le llegaba aun.

Suspiro cansinamente volviendo a su "misión" o lo que también llamaba "Parte de una estupidez" ¿Cómo podrían aceptarlo los demás con tanta facilidad? Invitar a salir a una joven para ilusionarla y luego… ¿Decir que nunca estuvieron con ella y ya? ¿Eso era todo? Algo que le parecía cruel y egoísta. Nadie tenía derecho a ilusionara una joven, tenerla en tus manos como un simple juguete de distracción, simplemente no lo aceptaría. Entonces pensó en las palabras que había pronunciado el que les brindo aquella idiotez de apuesta:

"_**Si bien alguno incumple con la apuesta, será mejor que se prepare para iniciar el table dance en mi casa para la pervertida de mi prima y sus amigas**__"_

¡Grandes opciones les daba el pendejo de su amigo! Romper el corazón de una joven o bien hacer un erótico baile para un montón de otras… No, prefería mil veces ilusionar los sentimientos de una niña a que bailar prácticamente desnudo frente a otras; después de todo la niñata a la que ilusionaría se olvidara de el algún día ¿Cierto? Era un hecho, tendría que conseguir rápidamente a una niña ingenua que se atreva a salir con el esa noche, hablar un par de cursilerías y luego llevarla a casa con un buen recuerdo, hacerse el loco cuando le pidiese el teléfono móvil y salir huyendo de su cita indeseada. Que cobarde estaba siendo pero las opciones que le daban eran pocas y aún conservaba lo que se hacía llamar Dignidad. ¡Su dignidad antes de parecer un perro pidiendo limosna!

Su teléfono produjo una melodía que hacía referencia a la llegada de un nuevo mensaje en su buzón, frustrado comenzó a tocar la pantalla del teléfono para encontrarse con:

_Fudo Akio_

_-¡Oh venga mis pequeños! Por uno pagan todos y alguien incumplió una regla estricta… XS_

_Todos al segundo piso de la cafetería que el juego cambia drásticamente grupo de futbolistas de clase baja-_

Clavo su vista en la sonrisa vengativa que lanzaba el castaño a sus demás compañeros junto al Joven Toramaru. Observo también a Goenji el cual parecía despedirse de su compañía y la rubia entregarle una tarjetilla el cual guardo con delicadeza en uno de los bolsillos traseros de los pantalones que llevaba puestos. Encontrase con las gradas y junto a ellas como si le hubiera estado esperando, su fiel amigo Fubuki Shiro. El de cabellos grises también parecía molesto por el mensaje que claramente acababa de leer, su ceño se frunció y rodo los ojos desaprobando en especial lo de la parte "Futbolistas de clase baja" Habían sido unos idiotas, pero no era para que el maldito de Fudo se los esté restregando por la cara cada vez…

–…¿Entonces tú también piensas que Fudo es un idiota…?–Pregunto el pelirojo otorgándole una sonrisa a su amigo. Fubuki guardo el teléfono celular en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y volvió su mirada a Hiroto que pareció haberlo sorprendido

–Tan solo perdimos la muy dichosa apuesta y ya, Fudo ya era un Idiota antes de aquel hecho…

Ambos rieron mientras subían las gradas de azulejo. Pues sí, aquello estaba pasando por que Fudo lo había dicho. El habia puesto en marcha la apuesta a base de un engaño que nadie más que el sabia…

Fudo no se arrepentía; la obsesión y desesperación con la que sus compañeros buscaban una chica para ligársela era simplemente gracioso. Le había hecho soltar carcajadas que se creían perdidas en el castaño. Era un poco de lo que compartía con Toramaru esos momentos, la forma en como veían que los chicos se afanaban con alguna fémina sin que la misma se quedase mucho tiempo con ellos. Y el que menos resultado conseguía era Endo, había unas cuantas que se quedaban a su lado pero claramente era; o por pena o por que el castaño tenía un buen sentido del humor. Se podría decir que se apuntaba mayormente a a la primera opción. Y por lo menos Endo si se esforzaba, no como cierto tramposo que había elegido el trabajo fácil… pero Endo era una pequeña excepción en los pensamientos de Fudo así que dejo que el mismo castaño consiguiese su cita. Por qué en cuanto a los otros, el mismo se encargaría de encontrarles unas buenas chicas…

– ¿Ya te cansaste de vernos como perros hambrientos Fudo Akio?– Reclamo una voz. Se asomó por las escaleras los cabellos azules de Kazemaru, sus orbes avellanados resplandecían de ira palpable a simple vista, su ceño mostraba finas arrugas en señal de molestia y desaprobación

–Me canse de que los afeminados de mis "amigos" no consiguieran novia aun…

–Si buen ejemplo nos das Akio, el típico Chico malo que decide besar a la mujer que resulta tener la edad de su misma madre– Menudo comentario le habían lanzado, ¿Y quién mejor que Terumi Afuro para decirlo? El oirojo había aprendido mucho de "venganza". Las mejillas del castaño adquirieron ese tenue color rosa claro y parecía superar esa broma con su clara risa amenazante. Toramaru rio ante el comentario, paercia faltarle el oxígeno de tanto haber carcajeado esa mañana…

– ¡Pero que sorpresa! Toramaru se ríe a la misma cantidad con la que nos veía a los cinco ¡Gran logro Fudo!–Dijo esta vez el ojiavellana. Un bufido molesto se escapó de los labios de Akio quien no paraba de ver con fulminantes ojos al moreno que se partía de la risa.

–No es para tanto Toramaru, ni que fuera muy malo besar a una mujer…Además apuesto a que tú nunca lo hiciste– Se defendió el humillado Akio. Toramaru pareció ignorarlo mientras volvía a tomar de su Capuchino. Su risa se había calmado notablemente pero aun parecía querer soltar sus carcajadas frente a sus amigos. – ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?

Toramaru era un chico pacifico, e iniciar una pelea verbal no estaba en sus planes ni nunca lo estaría. Además de que gracias al mismo castaño se había partido de risa esa mañana. No podía pagarle de una manera tan cruel… aparte de que si, era cierto. De hecho era lo suficientemente real que lo aceptaba con suma tranquilidad, ya que para él, ser casto en todo aspecto no era causa de vergüenza, ni de molestia por una burla como lo hizo Fudo, caso contrario para él, ser Casto en esos aspectos era razón de Orgullo; claro un orgullo que nadie conocía más que él y su bondadoso corazón. Su pensamiento era completamente diferente al de otros hombres, lo que muchas veces también era motivo de burla, pero para su gran suerte Toramaru evitaba las burlas. Él tenía "El corazón de Poeta" como solían llamarlo, era orgullosos de cosas de las que otros se avergonzarían, además que sabía reconocer rápidamente los sentimientos de las personas… Era un chico un tanto especial y muy gustoso. Pero también sabía defenderse y no dejaría que esta vez Fudo salga ganando por el hecho de que habia mencionado su Castidad, no le estaba iniciando una pelea… tan solo defendiéndose

–Es cierto– Volvió a sorber de la bombilla de su vaso reciclable. Aquella ingenua cara que siempre ponía Toramaru era razón por la cual muchos se le quedaban viendo, era su punto fuerte –Entre las mujeres claro está- –Sigo siendo virgen de labios ¿Y qué? ¿Envidia?

Golpe bajo para el castaño. Pues si lo pensabas de esa manera si podría ser algo un poco envidiable y más aún si se trataba de que besaste por primera vez a alguien a quien ni conocías. Ese era el mero caso de Akio el cual lo había hecho por dejar su castidad de labios fuera de las burlas… pero al parecer Toramaru sabia sacarle ventajas a lo desventajoso ¡Claro! ¡Que idiota había sido! Toramaru era el chico que siempre hacia ese tipo de cosas. Algo que detestaba y envidiaba a la vez. Era un pequeño que había aprendido mucho de todos los miembros del equipo masculino de Soccer. ¡Oh coincidencia! Era casi idéntico a Goenji, el detestable pelicrema al cual tenía que llamar compañero de equipo. Había soportado a Kido, milagrosamente había logrado no estallar en ese insoportable intento de llevarse bien con él. Y también, milagrosamente lo había logrado satisfactoriamente, ahora el estratega era a quien podría llamar amigo…

–No te metas con el Akio – Esta vez fue una nueva voz la cual se unió a la conversación. Y no era nada más ni nada menos que Hiroto Kiyama el "de la encantadora sonrisa" ¡Oh rayos! era el de los pocos afeminados y el que por lo menos llegaba a usar algo de su atractivo masculino. Pero según Akio: "A penas le llegaba a los talones"

– ¡Ja! Él sabe defenderse, no tienes por qué defenderlo tú. Además solo era una broma… con la castidad no se juega– dijo el encogiéndose de hombros para sorpresa de sus compañeros

–Sete sincero Fudo, tu jugaste con la tuya. Y para tu mal llegaste a perderla, ahora no eres más que un impuro. – Fubuki se había iniciado en la conversación. Pues si a veces Shiro era sincero, sabia como serlo y no lo hacia así por así, sino más bien sabia como herir o por lo menos vengarse de aquel que había hecho que sus casillas salgan del lugar en donde las había mantenido ocultas y bien controladas

–Fubuki, Fubuki… será mejor que calles esos tus comentarios. Claro a menos que estés dispuesto a hacer un Sexy baile frente a mí pervertida prima –Amenazo específicamente al de ojos grises. Los puños se apretaron en su misma posición al recordar ahora lo de la apuesta. Las cartas habían cambiado dándole la ventaja al ya muy humillado Fudo.

Todos los presentes temblaron ante el nombramiento de tan pervertido castigo que les proponía el castaño. Todos callaron al instante esperando que se dispusiera a decir algo aun así pareció esperar las santas ganas de cierta persona que subía por las gradas delanteras. La cabellera crema del único faltante se dejó ver en el lugar, a combinación con el par de chocolates ojos que estaban algo confusos por las expresiones de sus compañeros.

– ¿Me perdí de algo? –Pregunto ingenuo. Todos continuaron en sus mismas posiciones y el fuerte sorbo que había dado Toramaru había definido el inicio de un tema que traería problemas en un futuro.

–De hecho no Goenji, pero irrumpiste una de las reglas… El pedir ayuda a una amiga–Sonrió Fudo como si aquella apuesta fuera algo realmente serio. ¡Era una maldita apuesta! Nada del otro mundo y si se trataba de apuesta era dicho que las trampas estarían presentes ¿Qué acaso Fudo no podría comprender eso?

–Alto Fudo, ¿Dices que la envidiable y ardiente rubia que estaba con Goenji era amiga suya…?– Pregunta formulada por Fubuki Shiro sorpresivamente. Ante el asombro de muchos el castaño asintió, aunque también una pincelada de sarcasmo se dibujaba en sus facciones. Nadie comprendió esto último, pues solo dos personas – aparte de Fudo y Toramaru- habían captado que aquella rubia si era muy conocido en el Raimon. No solo por su belleza y su fama de jugadora de Soccer si no también por otros dos pequeños detalles que al parecer los otros tres no captaban…

– ¡Oh grandes estúpidos tengo como compañeros! –Exclamo sorprendido el castaño. ¿Podrían ser tan idiotas como para no notar la familiaridad con esa chica? O es que acaso nadie la había visto bien…

–Yo ni siquiera la vi– Afirmo Terumi

–Tampoco yo–dijo Kazemaru siguiéndole el juego al rubio. Pues estaba más enganchado en encontrar a alguien quien salga con él esa noche.

– ¡Goenji-san! Como se le ocurre ligarse a la hermana de Terumi

Fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Toramaru creía que esto nunca se acabaría si seguían dándole vueltas al asunto así que prefirió dar un empujoncito al momento. Goenji sonrió claramente satisfecho sin percatarse del rostro indignado y molesto que había puesto el mayor de los Afuro. El primero en poner una expresión de sorpresa fue el pelirojo.

¿Cómo no habría podido darse cuenta de que era la hermana menor de Terumi? Era claro, los cabellos rubios de un tono más claro; muy similar al rubio platino, el excesivo brillo por las abundantes cremas y tratamientos de cuidado con el cual lo mantiene así… la piel algo bronceada que la delataba como hermana del primero. ¿Cómo no pudo notar algo tan obvio? Sayuri era una de sus amigas, no diría la mejor ni la más cercana pero la consideraba una amiga. Recordaba la primera vez que la había visto en Zeus. Su nombre era Athena y su cabello era mucho más corto que el de ahora, pero simplemente era una copia de su hermano. Hasta su menudo cuerpecillo, eso era lo que la identificaba. El menudo cuerpo que poseía era perfecto para que su rapidez aumentara y con lo que obtenía gran ventaja en el campo de juego y también algo que le caracterizaba con tan solo posar los ojos en ella eran sus ojos, de un color tan intenso como la misma sangre, nunca había visto ese color de ojos, claro, los había visto en el padre de los hermanos pero… luego al parecer ellos dos eran los únicos que poseían ese color tan profundo de ojos. Teurmi poseía casi el mismo tono pero en un Rojo Vino, ¡Eso era! La rubia llevaba puestos unas gafas oscuras que no dejaban identificar el color de sus ojos… ¿Cómo podrían sus ojos influenciar tanto?

Fubuki en cambio se sonrojo frente a la mirada penetrante del mayor de la que había llamado "Ardiente" rubia. Eran cosas que pocas veces se le escapaban de su vocablo, pocas y bien contadas veces. Le sorprendía saber que aquella faceta tan distinta de la rubia pudiera afectarle tanto, pero no… Fubuki era incapaz de verle como candidata a novia. Era su amiga, su mejor amiga por así decirlo… la cosa era que jamás de los jamases había visto a Sayuri con el pelo sujetado. Siempre lo llevaba suelto algo que también sorprendió en los demás.

En cambio Kazemaru quedo estático y había adoptado el rostro de inocencia como el de Toramaru, ya que agradecía no haber dicho nada de la muy dichosa rubia. Si hubiera abierto la boca para añadir algún comentario, seguramente el rubio estaría matándolo con la mirada. Pero era inocente y tenía dos fieles testigos…

Fudo en cambio disfrutaba de la vista que se le había otorgado. Terumi Fulminaba con la mirada a Goenji que parecía distraído y perdido en la poca gente que circulaba por la cafetería. ¡Oh claro! Por eso era su cafetería favorita Nadie les interrumpía y no había largas filas…

– ¡Vosotros no se salvan! Que mi hermanita aun es una blanca paloma que no tiene nada que ver con ustedes grupo de pervertidos…

–…Dirás tu ardiente hermana…–Aplico Fudo aumentando la ira en el mayor de los Afuro

– ¡Mi…! ¡¿Qué?! ¡Joder Fudo! Deja de meterte…–Exclamo molesto

–No seas quejica, que tu hermana tiene la culpa por andar tan provocativa...– se defendió el castaño iniciando su "amigable charla "

– ¡ELLA TIENE UN NOVIO! –

– ¡Claro! ¿El Italiano verdad? Y a él si le dejas desvestirla con la mirada…–Su sonrisa de autosuficiencia hizo que Terumi estallara en ira, y ya con su primer golpe en mano…:

–Mi prima estará tan feliz de tener ya a su primer model para que le haga un baile sobre la mesa…–Nuevamente el juego lo controlaba el. Los demás ya se estaban cansando de volver al mismo tema. –Ok… ahora que todos estamos tan tranquilos… Goenji infringió una de las reglas lo cual implica un cambio drástico de estas.

–Espera, no me estaba ligando a Sayuri. De hecho me la encontré de paso y estábamos hablando de nuestros asuntos. Además todo es culpa de Terumi

– ¿Y podrías decirme porque es mi culpa?– Añadió molesto el mencionado. Pues no era su culpa de que su hermana menor este caminando por estas calles.

–De habernos informado que a Sayuri también la convocaron para el muy dichoso instituto Art Element's no me habría estado diciendo que Aldena y Zanardi también irían a isla Lioccot

–¿Qué acaso no era obvio? Mi dulce hermana es tan buena en el futbol que llegaría a superarlos a todos ustedes…–Añadió con orgullo. Aunque no estaba informado de que también los de nivel internacional estaban invitados. Fudo pareció fuera de lugar en esa conversación.

– ¡Gah! Estamos saliéndonos del tema– Dijo Fudo esta vez tratando de regresar a su tortura de apuestas. Era claro que todos querían distraerlo para ganar una ventaja y así olvidar su asunto. Kazemaru y Toramaru estaban distraídos mientras su conversación parecía un poco alegre.

–Eso no fue trampa Fudo, Sayuri se topó con migo… hablamos y solo eso, pregúntale si dudas– Aclaro Goenji. La conversación que se daba era completamente cierta pero no se poda convencer a Fudo cuando se proponía a ponerse terco. Era simplemente imposible convencer de que algo andaba bien o mal, ese era el Fudo que tenían en frente –Además soy incapaz de cogerme a la hermana mayor de uno de mis amigos…

– ¡Me da lo mismo! La vista a mí no me engaño, y en mi punto de vista la estabas ligando… así que rompiste una regla. Todo cambia…

–Vale, entonces… ¿Cómo está la cosa?–Pregunto ya cansado Fubuki, quien recordó los asuntos pendientes que había dejado en casa.

–El único que se libra de mi apuesta es Mamoru por ser tan ingenuo. Aun no se ha conseguido una chica para aceptarlo… Así que, decido que yo les otorgare a alguien para que convenzan en tener una miserable cita que les salvara de su vida aburrida. Eso es lo nuevo

–Entonces aparte de que tengamos que ilusionar a una niña inocente, ahora dices que Tu él pervertido de Fudo Akio que perdió su Castidad a sus 16 nos "seleccionara" a una chica. Eso suena de lo peor…

–Pero mejor que un baile…

Todos bufaron mientras Fudo sonreía nuevamente triunfante.

–No se adelanten patéticos compañeros. El castigo se llevar a cabo en Isla Lioccot, ósea mañana por la noche… Allí estarán presentes personas que si valen la pena, chicas que juegan Futbol tanto como nosotros. Ligarse a una de ella será difícil así que prepárense para mañana ¿Comprendido?

Molestos bufaron ante lo que el castaño pedía. Era cierto a pesar de que quisieran negarlo, las chicas rudas en el deporte que practicaban serian completamente difíciles de "atrapar" y la razón era simple…. Chicas que son buenas en el Futbol, Chicas duras de conquistar…

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

**Grecia**

**Residencia Tenshi**

**4:00 pm – 20 horas antes del Viaje a Lioccot**

Releyó la carta una y otra vez tratando de comprender completamente su contenido. No era difícil hacerlo, era claramente una invitación; casi obligada pero no completamente. Sin embargo algo la acogía dentro de su ser siendo así el misterio que embargaba el sobre… La forma del sello rojo mostraba mensajes subliminales que jamás había visto y no había podido descifrar, extraño ya que su intelecto solía mostrarle los símbolos más difíciles y más escondidos en un mensaje. El contenido hablaba de algo más aparte del Futbol y lo que les interesaría estudiar. Tenía un contenido secreto muy difícil de descifrar y eso le ponía los nervios de punta. Sin embargo estaba decidida a asistir al muy dichoso lugar.

Tomo el teléfono celular que se encontraba justo en medio de la cama, se recostó de vientre sobre esta misma y comenzó a teclear rápidamente el mensaje que confirmaba que asistiría. Sabía que la que receptora del mensaje estaría muy molesta por este cambio de planes pero tenía que descifrar que estaba pasando en esa isla… saber si lo que creía era fruto del montón de películas de terror y acción que había visto, o si en realidad había algo que escondía el instituto al que estaba dispuesta a asistir. No era muy común que llamasen a los mejor jugadores del Mundo incluidas las mujeres solo para hacerles pasar clases de Arte… ¡Ellos eran futbolistas! ¡Todos! Ese era su arte ¿No era demasiado? Por lo menos para ella sí lo era; sabía que la gente podía tener más de dos dotes… Canto y Baile, Acto y Poesía, Futbol y Futbol; lo sabía, pero también sabía que todos los jugadores de soccer ponían de si para lograr jugar ese deporte, asi que mezclar el futbol con algún otro "Arte" era algo que no aceptaba. También tenía entendido que los convocados de las otras dos secundarias –La de Bolley Ball y Basket Ball, ya que los mejores jugadores de estos también habían sido convocados a diferentes institutos de "recapacitación artística"- tampoco estaban completamente de acuerdo, y a todos –los tres institutos- les habían pedido un "arte" secundario que no involucrasen su mayor Hobbie; tenían una variada elección desde la cocina hasta el patinaje en hielo… ¿A cuál ingresaría?: ¿Baile? Las posibilidades de que ella se incline al baile eran casi nulas, más bien ella prefería el arte de actuar, esa era su pasión –aparte del futbol- la pasión con la cual había nacido, la forma en la cual dramatizaba cada momento de su vida. ¡Ese era su arte! Entonces estaba decidida a poner todo de sí en aquello.

Observo como inconscientemente ya había ingresado el texto que tenía en mente hacia el teléfono celular: Adivina… bla bla bla… Estoy aquí para… bla bla bla, nos vemos bla bla bla. Justo antes de enviarlo, un aristocrático felino salto hacia la cama de la morena la cual exasperada por la presencia del animal se interrogo a si misma ¿Se podrían llevar gatos al instituto? Necesitaba un compañero allá, además en caso de que Izayoi no asistiera con el único que hablaría seria con Shuuya. Necesitaba otro compañero, y el mejor amigo de una chica extraña que no tiene contacto con el mundo humano era un gato… necesitaba un gato. Tecleo un poco antes de enviar el mensaje:

"¿_Se permiten gatos en el instituto?"_

Sonrió complacida y envió el mensaje al número. Por allá en Inglaterra era temprano según los no muy exactos cálculos que tenía, pero no le importo. De todas formas Izayoi lo leería en algún momento… No estaría sin leerlo para siempre.

Tomo el par de patas delanteras del felino y comenzó a juguetear con ellas. Su vida era aburrida, no podía negarlo pero no podía pasarse el día durmiendo ¿O sí?

_Uff y cuantas maletas llevare… ¿Dos estarían bien? Supongo… _pensó antes de levantarse pesarosa de la suavidad de sus colchones dejando descansar en paz a su mascota. Un maullido le pedía la atención a la joven morena, ella lo rechazo como siempre, el felino cansado maulló esta vez más fuerte para llamar su atención.

– ¡¿Qué?!– Grito ella alterada. Bostezo y observo la rechoncha figura del animal. Esta apariencia se debía al excesivo pelo que poseía, con aquellos ojos verdes pareció advertirle algo. Su interior se estremeció al pensar que ese pequeño y hermoso gato tendría la suficiente conciencia como para darse cuenta de la vida de su dueña humana, aparte de que algo le obligaba a creer en el animal, su instinto femenino le decía que Louis sabía algo; ¿Debería tomar precaución? Louis era su contacto con el mundo humano. Descarto la idea de hacerse con el animal, el felino no podría saber mucho, ni siquiera debió entender que pronto se iría de casa durante unos meses según el instituto le pidiera… pobrecillo. Si lo dejaba ¿Quién cuidaría de el? Sin duda Akise no estaría muy dispuesto y Shun no era el mejor para cuidarlos… Papá lo olvidaría eso era un hecho así que solo había una opción y esa era mamá. La progenitora de la joven era muy responsable, e incluso recordaba las veces en las que ella misma había olvidado darle de comer al felino y como su madre por propio instinto lo alimentaba. Esos días en los que Louis se enojaba con ella, Louis era una gran mascota sin duda.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose le llamo la atención. Bostezo nuevamente. Vio ingresar la figura de una mujer; su madre era la mujer más hermosa que habría podido conocer e incluso había veces que le tenía mucha envidia a su progenitora. Primeramente no se podría decir que tenía una altura muy considerable, estaba en una buena estatura. Su figura era la de una madre, no la de una Top model de revista ni tampoco la figura de una mujer con mucho exceso, simplemente era perfecta. Tenía la piel vainilla, bronceada por el sol, en sus manos era en donde la piel se oscurecía un poco más. De las sienes sobresalían un montón de largos cabellos sujetados por un moño rosa, el tono de su pelo era de un tono rubio platino, casi muy parecido al color crema, ese mismo color que llevaba en los cabellos su primo, Shuuya. Unas definidas cejas que conjugaban con el par de grandes ojos que encerraban el color de los mares, azul brillante como los de un gato en las oscuridades enmarcados por las largas y espesas pestañas. Pómulos destacados, y un par de hermosos labios del color de las flores de Sakura. El cuerpo lo tenía muy bien definido y como había visto en fotos siempre había sido algo deseable, y su porte no era orgulloso ni el de una reina, ella manejaba un porte humilde y sencillo. Eso la hacía demasiado especial. La morena sonrió ante la presencia de su progenitora hasta que se dio cuenta de ella no estaba muy feliz…

–Santo cielo Akari… ¿Qué te dije de la limpieza? Podrías por lo menos usar las sandalias al caminar– Akari estuvo más contenida en la angelical voz de su madre que no escucho más que la palabra "Sandalias" Sintió el frio recorrer sus pies, un frio que nadie hubiese notado por la presencia de las alfombras. Observo cuidadosamente hacia abajo encontrándose con sus perfectos y blancos pies. Se mordió el labio inferior tratando de buscar alguna excusa que le haya obligado a caminar de esa manera, de la manera en la que su madre odiaba. Su mente revoloteo… "Necesitaba ir al baño" o tal vez "Escuche un ruido"

Observo el gesto de su madre, era molestia clara. Podría detectarle las mentiras fácilmente así que usar una en estas ocasiones no era lo más correcto, de hecho nunca fue correcto pero el pellejo se jugaba su vivencia en algunos momentos; la señora Tenshi era lo suficientemente estricta para dejar pasar cosas así, según Akari recordaba su madre siempre había sido así en especial si se trataba de limpieza. Por eso Akari muchas veces usaba el termino: "_Apuesto a que Akise tuvo que ser mujer y yo un crio varón" _La mayor se molestaba mucho por eso, pero muchas veces lo creía cierto, Akise era un poco más delicado en ese aspecto… ¡Oh a quien engañaba! ¡Cualquiera era más delicado en ese aspecto si se trataba de Akari!

–Pero que niña… ¿Qué te dije del gato sobre la cama? ¡Akari sácalo de aquí!– Y ahora su madre le regañaba un día antes de que saliera durante meses. La morena se puso las sandalias y corrió al gato de la habitación a pesar de las quejas del mismo, era posible que el gato se enoje, pero el gato no le daba techo ni alimento, eso se lo daban sus padres. Volvió hacia su madre que recogía el exceso de ropa tirada en el bote de la ropa sucia mientras comenzaba a sonrojarse… Había metido cualquier prenda allí y no sería extraño encontrar ropa de Akise o de Shun. Y estaba en lo correcto; de lo más profundo del bote saco un camisón que era de Akise– Ya vez Akari, ya vez porque no mando a Jirou para que hágase la limpieza a tu habitación… Shun es más ordenado que tu

– ¡Oh mamá! No te enfades, tu única hija se ira mañana y le estas regañando por no haber ordenado su pieza ¿No es absurdo acaso?

–Escúchame Akari, llamare a Jirou para que haga limpieza… solo por la razón de que te vas, si no mantienes la pieza limpia durante esta noche, te prometo que te iras al cuarto de Shun– Akari torció el gesto en señal de desaprobación y dramatizo una tragedia.

– ¡No por favor! ¡Prometo hacer la limpieza! ¡Lo mantendré como un diamante!– La mayor sonrió ante al acto que le daba su hija. Era una actora natural y nadie le quitaría ese sueño. Abrazo sorpresivamente a su retoño, el vivo retrato de su amado esposo, el vivo retrato de Aarón. No podía permitirle este viaje pero por lo que ella quería debería hacerlo y no ser una madre egoísta. Dejar que vaya a vivir lo que se llama vida pues no estaría para siempre protegiéndola.

–Akari… prométeme que allá te cuidaras ¿Vale? He llamado a Shuuya para decirle que te tenga en la mira

¡Mamá! Ya me basta con que piensen que somos novios, apuesto a que los pervertidos de sus amigos lo pensaran cuando me salude… – Y si, Akari estaba en lo correcto. Era una chica Frívola como solían llamarle, ella tenía ese concepto bien sembrado en su mentalidad. Pero cuando veía a su primo el hormigueo en su estómago se ponía en marcha dándole una ventaja al deseo de correr a él y darle un abrazo, no eran como las mariposas que sentía al ver a Salvatore, no eran las mariposas que le daban un ligero cosquilleo en su garganta al punto de no poder articular una sola frase u oración, las hormigas que sentía por Shuuya eran hormigas que demostraban que ella lo necesitaba para su protección, para su confianza… Las mariposas en definitiva eran otra cosa.

–Pero Sakuya nunca pensó aquello ¿O sí?– Pregunto la rubia, recordando y recalcando indirectamente que la amiga – y por el momento la única que había conocido- de su hija estaría con ella. Le tenía mucho aprecio a la señorita Izayoi, eso no lo negaría.

– ¡Exacto! Es por eso que Izayoi es mi única amiga, caso contrario no lo seria. – Elevo una cierta sonrisa. Era cierto, la vez que conoció a Sakuya fue la única chica que no le pregunto "¿Es tu novio?" Sakuya en vez de eso le dijo "¿Entonces tu eres mi compañera? Esperaba algo mejor" Desde ese día por lo menos ella la consideraba una gran amiga.

La mayor pudo notar que desde que Akari nació fue única en su clase, era diferente a las demás y eso le alegraba. Pero no todo era perfecto, pues Akari no tenía amigos ni le gustaba hablar o congeniar con alguien especifico –Que no fuese Shuuya o Sakuya- y eso la llevaba a otra de las razones por las cuales le dejaría ir a esa isla. Esperaba que allí se abra a más gente y tenga más amigos y amigas, estaba casi segura que conseguiría un par de amigas y a lo mejor un novio…

–Y dime… ¿Piensas conseguirte un novio allá? –vio como el pálido rostro de la joven adquiria ese color rosa.

La morena solo abría sus sentimientos con Sakuya y sus familiares, el sonrojo que sentía era reconocible pero pocas veces palpable al punto de hacerle arder completa. ¿Un novio? ¿Estaba de broma? Había logrado espantar a todos los interesados de su camino y además no aceptaría a un cualquiera… No a uno por complacer a su madre. Una sonrisa triste se posos en sus labios

–Lo siento mamá pero… no creo conseguir a nadie allá. Adema tampoco soy como Elena Gilbert***2) **para que esperes mucho de mi…

–Claro que no, tan solo a alguien que haga compañía a mi querida hija…

–No gracias mamá con Louis me basta, el me hace compañía siempre… ¡Hasta dormida!– Su madre mostro una mueca de enfado mientras Akari sonreía maliciosamente. Después de aquello se partió en carcajadas. –Solo fue una broma…

–Muy bien Akari, cambiando de Tema. ¿A cuál arte te inclinaras? ¿Tal vez Ballet o cocina?– Akari rodo los ojos. Por alguna extraña razón sabía que su madre le pediría algo así, pero no cedería tan fácil… era mejor decirle ahora que no asistiría a esas cosas.

–Hmm creo que voy a por el teatro– Dijo sin querer lastimar los sentimientos de su progenitora. Observo su rostro, esplendido, se mostraba con una gran sonrisa ¿En serio aceptaba que su adorada y única hija se incline al teatro y solamente al teatro? ¡¿Era posible un milagro?!

–Me parece interesante… y dime ¿Con que los sorprenderás?–

–Honrando a mi país de nacimiento supongo que alguna de las obras de la Orestiada***3)– **Esperaba que su madre no supiera sobre las obras y así no le preguntase porque se había decidido a alguna de esas.– Después de todo es para lo único que sirvo

La rubia pudo ver entonces el problema que tenía su hija. Ese temblor frío que había sentido cuando había hablado de esa manera, el aire que ventilaba como brisa fresca que solo había sentido en Aaron. Después de todo sabía que esto era así, pero quería comprobarlo, probar a Akari para ver si era igual a su padre. Y esa prueba lo había dicho…

Akari Tenshi tenía el corazón de hielo, como también lo tenía Aaron Tenshi

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_

**Inglaterra**

_**Residencia Izayoi**_

_**2:00pm – 18 horas antes del viaje a Lioccot**_

' '_Adivina… Después de largas charlas con mis amados padres por fin logre convencerlos de que me dejasen ir. ¿Iras cierto? Por qué les dije que tú asistirás_

_Vale… Estoy completamente segura que estas gruñendo ¿Cierto Izayoi? ¡Venga que estoy aquí para fastidiarte! Pero eso si ni pienses que aguantare los tuyos :D_

_¿Nos vemos mañana en el barco?_

_Se despide tu fastidiosa amiga Akari Tenshi_

_PD: ¿Los gatos son permitidos en el instituto?' '_

Tenía razón en parte… Si estaba a punto de gruñir justo ahora que sus ganas de ingresar a tan dichoso instituto eran nulas. ¡Oh joder, Akari era una niña estúpida! ¿Qué tipo de amigas estaba consiguiendo? A lo mejor y conseguía a mejores personas en Lioccot, aunque las posibilidades eran cortas.

¿Qué no era obvio? Las niñas jugadoras de Soccer podrían ser fastidiosas y rencorosas, todas tenían un trauma interno… la típica frase "_Las chicas no juegan futbol" _Todas en algún momento tuvieron que escuchar esa frase ya sea viniendo de algún pariente, de algún conocido o de un extraño y como bien se sabía hasta lo más mínimo podía ser considerado trauma. Por lo cual muchas jugadoras habrían tomado posesión de una actitud orgullosa y rebelde con la cual mostraban la cara de: "¡Hago lo que quiero!" Y Sakuya se caracterizaba por algo… era muy chocante en algunas ocasiones y más si se trataba de personas con el mismo humor cortante de la castaña.

Pero eso habría que verlo mañana, aunque tampoco estaba desesperada en conseguir alguna compañera que le hiciese caso completamente. Su propia compañía la tenía ella, y tampoco eran muchos los que se acercaban a ella –razón que ella misma creaba- era arrogante según la describían y tampoco lo negaba.

El sonido del teléfono le asombro, era otro mensaje y apostaba que Akari se había olvidado de insultarla. Sus apuestas recaían en las frases más comunes de la chica:

"_Por cierto… te dije que eres una tipa realmente irritante a veces" – "no olvides traer un poquito de compostura por que se te acaba muy rápido"_

Y no, no estaba dispuesta a escuchar más frases sin sentido que provenían del loco cerebro de esa doble cara. Akari era una doble cara y eso lo tenía bien claro, la personalidad que manejaba frente a ella era completamente diferente a la orgullosa señorita Tenshi con la cual muchos la conocían.

Aclaro la garganta mientras releía el mensaje.

"¿_Los gatos están permitidos en el instituto? "_

_¡¿Y COMO VOY A SABERLO?! Grito en su mente. Tiro el teléfono celular… respondería cuando se le diera la gana, y si no quería responderle no lo haría… después de todo se verían mañana, sería mejor hablar _frente a frente y no a través de mensajes por capricho de ella. A parte de que las conversaciones frente a frente eran lo suyo, pero eso si podía recordar los enfrentamientos verbales que se daba con Akari en donde la ganadora se debatía duramente dando como vencedora muchas veces a ella misma y otras muchas también a la morena… sin duda eran un par de amigas muy peculiares.

Al final todo terminaba con una sonrisa. Hace ya mucho que no había visto la silueta de su amiga ¿Habría cambiado? Era obvio que no había crecido pero tal vez algún tinte en el pelo o algún bronceado…

_Es Akari Tenshi… ¿Cómo se te ocurre? _Le pregunto su inconsciente y tenía razón. ¡Era Akari Tenshi! Era imposible un cambio para ella. Pero a lo mejor y un cambio le vendría bien a su persona, tal vez unas lentillas de color verde opaco como el color de las hojas de menta.

Después de aquella insinuación esbozo una sonrisa ¿Cambio? No gracias, aun la hora de aquello no había llegado y no llegaría en muchos años, prefería mantener su bonitos orbes hielo como estaban., eran la clara herencia de su árbol genealógico… no los cambiaría por nada.

Suspiro cansinamente.

Camino hacia el cuarto de baño para ver si en realidad no había cambiado. Pero estamos hablando de Sakuya Izayoi, la silenciosa Sakuya, tan analizante y tan penetrante dentro de ti… Su caminata no fue nada larga ni tardo mucho en llegar, pero en cuanto lo hizo un punzante dolor de cabeza se apodero de ella, no eran dolores los dolores de cabeza a menos que su sistema nervioso hubiese sufrido un cambio rápido y acelerado como una sensación desagradable como era el dolor o algún sentimiento similar, algo molesto e incómodo… pero no recordaba absolutamente nada que le hiciese sentir de esa manera. No en el transcurso de esos cortos minutos.

Apoyase sobre el lavamanos de color azul que tenía en el cuarto de baño, cierta parte para aminorar el dolor y la otra por el leve mareo que le había atacado, sin duda hoy no era un día para nada normal. ¿Estaría empezando alguna enfermedad? Lo dudaba, no había tenido temperatura y no era el DPM… Alzo la vista encontrándose con su reflejo en el espejo.

Sus rasgos eran admirables, la herencia de su árbol era claro, los largos cabellos castaños sedosos y hermosos aun conservaban su cuidado, el flequillo recto y parejo que cubría parte de su frente. La piel blanca pero no al grado de llegar al pálido; el perfecto rostro con facciones de una princesa,

Observo con sumo cuidado sus ojos, sus preciados y muchas veces envidiados orbes. Azules del color del mismo hielo, los ojos que le gustaba mantener y cuidar. Grandes y como siempre penetrantes naturalmente, muchos decían que su rostro jamás estaba aflojado… siempre tenso. De ponto algo sucedió... mientras los observaba un extraño suceso se hizo presente, no la presencia de un fantasma ni la de un ente o un ser extraño, el suceso extraño estaba en sus ojos. Un efecto de tinta derramándose se apodero de la extensión de sus orbes en su reflejo, el color azul era reemplazado poco a poco por el rojo de la… sangre. Un gritillo fue acallado por Sakuya que seguía observando con cuidado su reflejo, sus ojos ahora eran rojos como la misma sangre y brillantes de deseo; ya no eran sus ojos y esos no eran más que desconocidos.

_~Sakuya…~_

Esta vez el grito no pudo ser acallado por más que hubiese querido, cerro con fuerza y dureza sus ojos sin dejar ni una rendija suelta para poder observar, no quedo en la misma posición ya que inconscientemente sus pies habían recibido la orden de retroceder. El piso estaba resbaloso y rogaba por no caer al mantener el sentido de la vista completamente detenido. Negando a volver a ver la luz de su cuarto de baño continúo algunos minutos pensando sobre lo sucedido…

Cambio de color y una voz claramente masculina por su áspero tono. ¿Su nombre? Estaba segura que había dicho su nombre, estaba segura que ahora los ojos de una desconocida se encontraban de su reflejo. De no ser porque era una chica muy tranquila ya se hubiera desmayado, estaría impotente tirada en el suelo, pero sabía mantenerse firme y segura… buscar conclusiones obvias y que no incluyan cosas extrañas.

Debía vencer ese mundano miedo que la escudriñaba, no comprendía como había dejado que ese miedo la acogiera tan fuertemente, tenía miedo de abrir los ojos y ver en el espejo la silueta de una desconocida. Pero con el miedo se vencen los miedos… y era hora de hacerlo.

Abrio los ojos, encontrándose con el mismo color de ojos que conocía desde que tenía memoria, el color Azul hielo

Su corazón palpitaba frenéticamente indicándole que algo la había asustado, su pulso era rápido para condiciones normales… ¿Quién era quien la había llamado? Su hermano no estaba en el hogar

–Ya estas demente… –Se dijo a si misma mientras volvía a la cama para descansar un poco. Meditando sobre esa voz y ese color de ojos tan atemorizante…

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_

**Grecia**

**Residencia Tenshi**

**10:00pm**

Su baño había terminado. Se sentía fresca y el sueño comenzaba a acogerla. Era obvio, Akari era como una bebe, después de cada baño le llegaba un sueño terrible que tenía que complacer siempre y cuando cumplía los deberes que se le otorgaban. Cogió la toalla con sus manos y pudo observar que había tardado demasiado para ser un baño pasajero, ya que la habitación del baño se encontraba repleta de vapor… Por lo menos lo había disfrutado. Además mañana por fin lograría ver a dos personas muy especiales para ella.

Su primo Shuu al cual no había visto hace más de dos años, al cual extrañaba con todas sus fuerzas y también al capitán Mamoru, ¿Seguiría siendo el mismo chico distraído que siempre fue?

Y también vería a Sakuya, o como a ella le gustaba llamarla…Izayoi. ¿Habría respondido su mensaje? Encogió los hombros, se sostenía fuertemente de las blancas paredes para no provocar caídas.

Tenía malas experiencias de cuando era una pequeña, recordaba claramente las advertencias de su madre: "_Akari cariño resbalaras" _ y a ella misma diciendo "_Mamá no soy tan estuuuuu…" _ y próximamente el fuerte golpe que se había dado en la cabeza, los glúteos y la espalda. Errando se aprende decían… y todo un mes no pudo asistir al colegio. Fue muy irónico, en especial porque muchas veces ella misma se creía muy torpe; claro que frente a la gente siempre había sido ELEGANTE como su hermano le había indicado y siempre siendo "La alumna modelo" ¡Bah! En su baño podía ser Godzilla si se le daba la gana.

Tosió por efecto del vapor. Nunca le había gustado esa cosa. Suspiro profundamente mientras se apoyó sobre el lavamanos. Alzo la mirada encontrándose con un empapado espejo, tomo una toalla extra y comenzó a secarlo de vapor y vio su rostro. Sonrió… y seguidamente un gesto de molestia se mostró, odiaba su sonrisa y por eso nunca sonreía frente a la gente. Ok sonreía siempre con Sakuya y con Shuu pero… solo con ellos, con papá, mamá y Louis también. Pero no dejaría que nadie más conozca esa sonrisa. No podía ser.

Volvió a su reflejo, su mojado rostro podría haber sido un buen retrato en esos momento, con las gotas cayendo por su rostro delicado como el de un mismo ángel, sus ojos violetas parecían llorosos y suplicantes, no las mismas gemas brillantes que siempre están sobre todos. Los oscuros cabellos caían algo lacios y enredados debido a que sus ondas se habían perdido y por ende enredado… Odiaba su cabello también. Pero su padre le había tomado demasiado afecto así que si a su padre le gustaba lo dejaría en ese largo. Observo con delicadeza las canas blancas como las de su padre, relucían entre el mar negro. ¡Con que por eso decían que era tan parecida a su padre! Uso los dedos como peinetas y los recogió hacia la parte trasera dejando ver su rostro, pero de pronto…

De las sienes los cabellos comenzaban a teñirse de blancos, sus cabellos negros como los de un gato azul se volvían ahora blancos como la nieve, el natural color ceniza herencia clara de su padre se desvanecían dejando a cambio el notorio color del blanco de las nieves

_~Akari…~_

–¡Ah…!–La desesperación a mezcla con el susto, fueron suficiente para que su cuerpo reaccionara innatamente. Lo único que pudo sentir fueron sus tobillos resbalando en la humedad del suelo. Seguidamente un fuerte dolor en la retaguardia y en ambos brazos, acompañado de un estruendoso bullicio. ¿Quién había hablado? Esa voz que solo se oía en su cuarto de baño.

–¡Akari! ¿Estás bien?¿dónde estás?– No era la misma voz, a esta voz si la conocía. Era la voz de Akise, su hermano mayor…

–¡Mierda! ¡Me he partido el…! ¡ah!– susurro en voz baja. Akise estaba aquí y no podia quedarse callada– Akise… no te preocupes estoy bien. Por poco y me resbalo.

–¿Estas bien Akari?–Pregunto el mayor detrás de la puerta

–S-si no te preocupes… fue un susto–

–Vale, entonces me voy– Lo último que oyó fue el sonido de la puerta del cuarto cerrar.

Ahora ya no había miedo, tan solo dolor mucho dolor.

Susurro maldiciones hasta que sintió como su piel se adormecía, por el dolor, por el frio y por el susto… o el leve susto que aún conservaba. Respiro profundamente, carraspeo nuevamente. Entonces… estaba preparada para mañana, maletas, libros, un compañero y unos buenos moretones que debería presumir…

* * *

_¡Hola de nuevo!_

_:D Este es mi Prólogo, una mañana la inspiración me ataco y casi me ahoga… así nació Esto._

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_***1) **__Huesped: Referencia a la película basada en la saga de Stephenie Meyer: The Host- La Huesped, en la cual un "Huesped" ocupa un cuerpo un humano._

_***2)** Elena Gilbert: _Referencia a la protagonista femenina de la serie de televisión basada en la saga de L.J. Smith: The Vampire Diaries o Cronicas Vampiricas

_***3)**La Orestíada u Oreste_a:Es una trilogía de obras del genero Dramático, escritas por Esquilo y las únicas que se conservan del teatro Griego antiguo. Las tres obras que forman son: Agamenón, Las Coéforas y las Euménides

_Bueno ¿Qué las pareció? ¿Algún review?¿Alguien quiere participar?_

_¡He venga acepto Fichas! Como siempre, les dejo la ficha modelo, diría que aceptare a todos los OC, pero eso dependerá… de la calidad del OC. Como verán, el instituto al que asistirán "Los mejores del Mundo" incluyendo chicas bueno, la cosa es que en este lugar sucederán hechos extraños… los suficientes para comenzar el miedo en el lugar. Prometo:_

_Accion, Terror, algo de Sangre y mucho misterio :D_

_¿La ficha?_

**-Nombre y Apellido:**

**-Edad: (17-18)**

-**Nacionalidad: **(Mejor si no es japonesa, como verán la mayoria de los chicos son japonesés…)

**-Apariencia Fisica: (Detallado como siempre pido)**

**-Personalidad: (Detallado!)**

**-Estilo de ropa: **_**(**_Mas un ejemplo)

**-Elemento: **

**(**Les dare para elegir, aceptare uno por elemento y dos por algunos elementos

***Haos: **El espectro de la Luz – Base Ocupado, Fallo Libre -

***Darkus: **El espectro de la oscuridad – Base Ocupado, Fallo Ocupado-

***Phyrus: **El espectro del Fuego –Libre-

***Ventus: **El espectro del Viento. –Libre -

***Aquos: **El espectro del Agua. – Base Libre, Fallo Libre -

***Subterra: **El espectro de la tierras. –Base Ocupado-

**-Apariencia malvada: **(Todos necesitaran esto. Desearia que cuando hagan el cambio conserven algo, ya sea el color de ojos o el color del pelo. Que tenga relación a su elemento por favor – Ejemplo: akari conserva el color de Ojos, violetas; hace un cambio en el color de su pelo)

**-Personalidad malvada: **(Detallado!)

**-Estilo de ropa: (Imaginacion)**

**-Arma: **(Nada enorme como un Bazuka mejor si son armas blancas)

**-Pareja: **(Los siento pero no se pueden: Terumi Afuro, Kiyama Hiroto, es obvio que Aldena Fidio)

**-Arte secundario**: (Como vieron Akari se inclina a el arte del acto. Maximo dos por persona)

**-Técnicas: **(Solo quiero unas dos o tres, el futbol no influirá mucho aquí)

**-Historia: **(Detallada. Si quieren algo extenso, bien pero tampoco les pido cinco hojas. Donde nació, donde crecio…)

-**Familia: **(El nombre de sus familiares. Edades, apariencia y personalidades. Solo lo básico, no pido mucho)

**-Extras: **(Lo que quieran)

_¿Dudas?_

_-En la parte de la elección de Atributo, como verán en Darkus y Aquos hay los apartados "Base" y "Fallo". "Base" son los que manejan el Elemento, y los "Fallo" son como una versión pequeña del elemento._

_Como verán tengo 5 puestos vacantes, pero eso no significa que no aceptare más fichas, algunas que me gusten las ingresare como alumnos en el Instituto para que sean partícipes de hechos extraños, a lo mejor y los resuelven :D_

_Bueno… No puedo responder PM, esto lo he publicado con el modem vacio... en realidad mi crédito y me va a comer mas de 10 pesos... _

_¡ME despido! Y traeré dentro de unas semanas un nuevo fic… Si lo sé, debo continuaciones pero… no se, este monstruo me ha estado picando mucho_

_Storie D'amore_


End file.
